Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to propulsion systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for passive thrust vectoring and plume deflection.
Background
Achieving in-flight thrust optimization with simultaneous minimization of exhaust jet (or flap) interaction and low wing flap dynamic loading on an aircraft with a close coupled engine installation is a significant design challenge.